


Spaghetti Night

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jack Feels, Lisa and Ben Mentioned, Poor Jack, Post 13x6, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: You've found Jack huddled in the alley outside your apartment and decide to take him in. Fluff ensues. Then... angst.As usual, not beta'd.





	Spaghetti Night

[Get the Interactive Fics extension!](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli)

 

Walking home from work you’re about to put the key into your lock when you heard a noise. There is a lot of noises on the street; cars, sirens, people talking. It’s not terribly late at night, little after 8pm but this noise is not one that fits with the cacophony of the sounds of the street. It’s soft and quiet and the fact you heard it was a miracle. Walking past your building, you peek your head in the alley next to your building and notice a person, sitting on an milk crate, hunched over, shaking. Normally such a sight, you’d have to walk away from. You were taught to not get involved because who knows what would happen to you if you did but something pulled you towards this huddled figure.

“Hey, you okay?” You asked softly.

“Go away.” The male voice sniffled.

Stopping a few feet away, you were conflicted. Something was wrong but if he didn’t want help then you shouldn’t interfere.

“Okay, just, you… don’t sound okay. And…” The man looked up, he was young, maybe as young as you and he was quite handsome despite the crying, “And I just wanted to help you, if you needed it.”

“Why?” His face screwed up, “You don’t even know me.”

“No but I… I try to be a good person. Try to help when and where I can.” She said simply, shrugging, “If I can help you then that… That’s cool.”

“But… what do you want?” He asked, hugging himself tightly.

“Want?” She asked, her face frowning, “To help you, that’s all.”

They remained looking at each other for a beat before you cleared your throat, “What’s your name?”

“Jack. What’s yours?”

“Lindsay. Did you want to come up to my apartment? I can make you something to eat if you’re hungry and my couch isn’t too bad to sleep on if you’re tired.” You paused, “Or if you need to make some phone calls, you can use my cell phone.”

Thinking for a moment, Jack slowly uncurled from his position before standing up.

“I think I would like something to eat, please.” He said slowly before looking into your eyes.

“Okay,” You smiled up at him, realizing he was much taller than you, “If you want to take a shower I have some sweats you can wear if you want me to wash these clothes for you.” You begin to lead him around the wall back towards the door.

“You’re very kind.” Jack said.

“I guess.” You shrug.

“Aren’t you afraid?” He asked.

“Afraid of what?” You opened the door and walked up the stairs to the little apartment door above the hardware store. Opening that door, you set your purse down and turned on the light. You turned and looked at him as you took off your jacket.

“Of who I might be?” Jack asked looking around the apartment.

“You seem to be a nice guy that seems to be down on your luck.” You tossed your jacket on a chair, “Go ahead and have a seat, make yourself comfortable. Did you want to take a shower?”

“No, I am fine, thank you.” Jack sat on the couch and watched you.

Turning on some music, you began pulling out some pasta and a jar of spaghetti sauce. “Did you want to make any phone calls, Jack?”

“Um… no. I… I don’t think… I don’t think so.”

“Well if you change your mind, let me know.” You turned your focus back to getting things going before grabbing some bread and turning it into cheesy bread and getting the oven going, “So, do you like movies?”

“I… don’t know.”

“Oh? Not a lot of time for those?”

“No. Not… really.”

“Well, I love movies, love to laugh.”

“I love to laugh too.” Jack sat forward, a small smile on his lips.

Looking over your shoulder you grinned at him.

“Well, maybe we can watch a movie with dinner.”

“I… would like that.” Jack nodded, his smile remaining.

Conversation with Jack began to flow a little better after that. You managed to convince Jack to at least let you wash his clothes and change into some sweats an ex had left. Curled up on the couch, you turned on Netflix and gave Jack his space as you both ate. Flipping through movies, you weren’t sure what to put on for the both of you. Finally, you came upon the animated movies and smiled, something easy would be fun.

Monsters, Inc.

Jack’s face contorted for a moment.

“There is a movie about monsters?” He asked innocently.

“Yes, it’s a sweet movie.” You smile.

“Sweet?” He blinked, just as the movie started. He turned and watched the opening with rapt attention. The timer went off on the bread, causing you to jump up.

“Another drink?” You asked.

“Uh, yes please.” He glanced up as he continued to watch with fascination that you found endearing. Once the monsters were found to be everyday hard working things that weren’t bad but just doing a job, Jack sat back with a smile on his face. Glancing at you as if he discovered a secret he set his plate down. Walking over you handed him another can of soda and placed a piece of cheese toast on his plate and sat down.

Getting wrapped up in the movie, you found yourself laying your head down on the back of the couch and smiling. This had been one of your favorites and it had been a while since you had watched it. Jack scraping his plate caught your attention.

“Would you like more?”

“Yes please.” He asked, smiling at you. Taking his plate you gave him more spaghetti and another piece of toast. Returning the plate and watching as Mr. Waternoose was revealed to be the bad guy. Jack polished off his plate except for three bites. Sitting back, he finished watching the movie with wide eyes and a slight smile on his face.

As the credits and bloopers rolled, Jack looked over at you, his smile widening, “Thank you for that.”

“The movie?”

“Yes, and the food. That was… excellent. I’ve never had homemade spaghetti before.”

“It... wasn’t really homemade.” You replied.

“I think I would like to sleep some, if that is okay.”

“Yeah, of course. Let me get you some blankets and a pillow for you.”

“Do you mind if I make that phone call, please?”

“Sure.” Standing up you went and retried your phone from your purse and passed it to him, unlocking it before you passed it to him, “I’ll be right back.” Walking into your bedroom you opened the trunk at the end of your bed, grabbing a spare set of sheets and a spare blanket. Walking to your bed you took the extra pillow off your bed and was changing the pillowcase on it when you heard him talking. It was mumbled but it was not your conversation to hear anyway. Sitting on the bed, you decided to give him some time. As an afterthought, you decided to check on his clothes, putting them in the dryer. Grabbing the bedding you walked into the living room.

“Yeah, I know. I know… it’s just… I’m sorry. I will. I will. No. I’m safe. Yes. They are safe too. Yes. I’m sure. YES. I won’t. I will. Okay.” Jack turned and saw that you were back in the room. To make things easier you started making the couch up for him, “Yes, I know Castiel. No. Morning, please. I will. Outside, please. No. No cars. Don’t bring him, please? Why? Really? Where?” You continued to make up the bed then began to clean up the plates. “How many? When is the full moon? Really? But I thought… They do? Huh, okay, will you please bring my laptop then Dad? Thank you. I’ll see you then. Thank you.” He hung up and stood for a moment.

Putting away the little spaghetti left in the fridge, you finished cleaning the plates and placed them in the drying rack.

“My… family will be here in the morning to pick me up.” Jack said softly, “I… can’t pay you for your hospitality…”

Turning, you were wiping your hands on your dish rag, “Jack, I didn’t help you to get paid, I helped you because I wanted to.” Walking over to the fridge, you pulled out two bottles of water and walked over to him handing him one. “Try to get some sleep, Jack. Did you need anything else?”

“No, thank you.” He handed you back your phone and took the water with his other hand. Nodding you pointed down the hall, “Bathroom is on the right, my bedroom is at the end of the hall, if you need anything let me know, okay? And please, no matter what time, come wake me before you leave, please.”

Looking intently, he nodded and looked back at you. Standing for a moment you took a deep breath before taking a small step forwards and slowly giving him a hug, rubbing his back in the process.

“Whatever is going on Jack, it will be okay. EGBOK.”

“EGBOK?” He repeated.

Pulling back you grinned sheepishly, “It was something my grandmother always said, it means Everything’s Gonna Be OK. And, I believe it.” Giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek you turned towards your room, “Good night, Jack.” Minutes later you were climbing into bed and closing your eyes.

***

Shuffling into the kitchen to make your morning coffee you were happy that it was your day off. Coffee started, you glanced at your drying rack and stopped, puzzled why there were two plates in the rack instead of one. Did you forget to put away your dish last night? What did you eat last night? In fact how did you get home last night? Did you go out drinking with Bee again? Sighing heavily, you opened the fridge looking for something for breakfast and saw the pot of spaghetti and blinked. Did you drunk cook?

Standing up and closing the door, you looked around the apartment, there were some blankets folded up on the couch and a pillow. Oh God did you bring someone home? There was a note on the table under an empty soda can. Picking it up you sat on your couch.

_You seemed pretty out of it even with the spaghetti in your system. Didn’t want anything to happen to you so I slept on the couch to make sure you were okay. It was nice to have met you, maybe next time we can get to fooling around,_

_Dean_

Who the hell was Dean?

***

“You did the right thing, Jack.” Dean looked up in the rearview mirror, “Asmodeus is still out there, Angels are still out there, God know what are still out there looking for you. If they catch wind that there is a human, other than us that spent time with you, what do you think they will do to her?”

“They can’t!” Jack pleaded with Dean.

“Which is why it was kinder for Cas to wipe her memory of you.” Sam explained.

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just… bring her with us?” Jack asked quietly. Dean looked over at the angel.

“Jack, this… life, the Hunter life. Is not one to be taken lightly. It’s one to be avoided at all costs. And it is not for everyone.” Cas says softly.

“But, she was my friend.”

“Sometimes it is kinder to keep your friends safe by… having them forget you.” Dean said, squeezing the wheel.

“And you would know this.” Jack said with a little heat.

“He does.” Castiel replied for Dean. “All too well.”

Looking between Castiel and Dean, Jack sits back and looks out the window. There is a heavy silence in the Impala for a long time, the ghost of Ben and Lisa hanging in the air between the original Team Free Will before Sam clears his throat.

“So, get this…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be lighthearted. I wanted to wrap Jack in blankets and feed him hot-chocolate while watching Netflix after watching 13x6 "Brokebacknatural" I mean, "Tombstone". It didn't end up that way. Thanks a lot Dean! I think if the story had gone on a little more it would have been a little more... something. Not sure. I wasn't very happy with this but it felt very true to the characters. Maybe I just don't like the way it concluded. I am not sure. Bah. I may need Uncle Gabe to show up and help the kid.


End file.
